Descubrimiento
by yo-chan1
Summary: No podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo....Desde que los divisaron le había parecido muy extraño ver a Ryoma usando como almohada el pecho de momo-sempai. OneShot RxM y secundarias.


Declaraciones:

Declaraciones:

1.- Esto es un Boys love, Shonen ai, Slach, Dos chicos lindos juntos o como prefieran llamarlo, Si no te gusta…pobresita de ti….en serio, mi mas sentido pésame T-T

2.- PoT No es Shonen ai por lo que es obvio que no me pertenece.

3.- Esto lo hago sin fin de lucro…pero si alguien quiere pagarme con un Doujin de las parejas que aquí se mencionan…me haria inmensamente feliz n.n

**O0o**

**DESCUBRIMIENTO.**

No podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, mas que un sueño eso tenia que ser una pesadilla, aunque al parecer su amiga de coletas que la acompañaba pensaba muy distinto pues estaba a punto de experimentar una hemorragia nasal

Desde que los divisaron le había parecido muy extraño ver a Ryoma usando como almohada el pecho de momo-sempai, pero definitivamente su quijada casi callo al piso cuando observo como con un movimiento felino Echizen se coloco a la altura de la boca del mas grande y planto en ella un beso muy alejado de ser inocente.

Echizen- escucho exclamar asombrado al mayor- Des…de…cuando…tu…sabes? –tartamudeo al parecer todavía descolocado por la acción del mas chico

Mada Mada Dane…sempai –remarco la ultima palabra con tono suabe y pausado acompañado de una mirada traviesa y una sonrisilla arrogante, combinación que a Momoshiro se le antojo por demás irresistible

Ese principito malcriado iba pagar cada una de sus provocaciones. Por que momo lo sabia, descolocarlo y sorprenderlo con semejante beso, no era mas que una provocación, una invitación a "superarlo", por que Echizen odiaba quedarse atrás, odiaba perder y la ultima vez lo había hecho contra las caricias de su sempai

Una sonrisa divertida se coloco en la cara de momoshiro ante aquel reto, y en un agil movimiento coloco a Echizen bajo el, tapando con su espalda toda la vista a sus "espectadoras" de las cuales una ya no sabia que era peor , si imaginarlo o verlo, ¿Qué pasaría si otra persona se enterase? O Si lo titulares lo hicieran?...La niña estaba dispuesta a salir corriendo de los matorrales que se habían convertido en su escondite cuando unas voces familiares que se acercaban la persuadieron de hacerlo.

Neee Oishi, el ochibí nos acaba de ganar el lugar otra vez-nya- exclamo un decepcionado kikumaru haciendo un lindo puchero

Supongo que no hay remedio, ellos llegaron primero- le consoló el subcapitan con una tierna sonrisa

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron a mas no poder y todas las posibles tonalidades del rojo subieron a su cara, no podía ser que el subcapitan también viniera a….otra voz interrumpió su pensamiento

Como lo predije, 80 de probabilidades de que el lugar estuviese ocupado- Escucho decir a Inui-semepai seguido del inconfundible sonido que solía emitir Kaidoh…

Su rostro estaba a punto de convertirse en un tomate viviente y a ella seguro le daría algo de la impresión…

Oh, parece que hemos llegado tarde- su corazón se paro momentáneamente al escuchar al prodigio también en el lugar – Supongo que habrá que esperar otra oportunidad ne? Tezuka-

Y entonces si, su corazón dejo de latir al escuchar _al capitán_ responder…

Si-

Sintió su alma salírsele del cuerpo y este en caída libre directo al suelo y lo ultimo que escucho fue la voz de su amiga llamándola en un grito…

SAKUNO…te encuentras bien?

**O0o**

**Bien no me golpeen U.U es el primer fic que escribo de esta serie, por que recién la acabo de terminar de ver…y necesitaba escribir algo de ella.**

**Al principio solo iba abarcar hasta la parte de Momo y Ryoma pero divague demasiado gumen XD…****por cierto para quien se lo pregunte, lo que Momo intentaba decir era "desde cuando tu sabes besar así?", imaginar como estuvo ese beso xD.**

**Bien bien, Sakuno solo me cae un poco muy mal xD, es el tipo de personaje que me desespera, en cambio su amiga, bueno ella es un poco escandalosa pero que fangirl no lo es…**

**Un Rev?**


End file.
